


I'm so into you

by GeneralnickyHux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hux is nice at end after he lets reader believe he hates her, Pre-TFA, Starkilller base, asking out reader, playful arguing, self hate, shy hux, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralnickyHux/pseuds/GeneralnickyHux
Summary: Hux and the reader (they're friends)have worked together on  starkiller base for years she is a colonel (soon to be promoted) and he a general. Over time he begins to realise he is falling in love with her, but it too afraid to say something about it. Afraid he will get rejected he lets it consume him, and thing is she loves him too. It makes him lash out and it makes her feel awful about herself cause it's directed at her. So she becomes distant and he begins to feel worse. What will happen to them as partners in this project and as friends.





	1. The resolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I will be writing more like this. (Y/n) is your name and (l/n) is last name.

General Armitage Hux and Colonel (y/n) (l/n) have been friends since there days at the academy on Arkanis. Both come from families of the Empire, both fathers were commandants. They were paired due to their friendship by the supreme leader to work on starkiller base project. About three years into the project (one year before start of Tfa) he began to thinking things a friend should not be thinking about another friend. He was thinking about how beautiful she is and how luscious her lips are and how long and how beautiful her hair is and how curvy she is. (Hux pov) her hair is such a beautiful shade of light brown with blonde streaks in it. Her lips are my favorite shade of red , eyes are the color of chocolate(my favorite candy).  
Why am I thinking this?! She doesn't like me! I'm rude and cold! Were only friends she has never hinted that she liked me, well there was that one time she said she was flirting with me and I with her. We made it to like a joke but I meant it. I dont think she did. I can't let her know that I liker her! She must never know! I'm going to have to put a mask on to achieve this goal but that means I will have to be rude and cruel which I don't want to be because she is one of my best friends besided Ren and Phasma. (Regular pov)  
"General? What else should we be looking for to power this weapon?" "Colonel we need something that will show the power of the First Order! and make the republic and resistance cower in fear of us!" He growls at her. She thinks he has never growled at me before why is he doing it now usually he is very polite, lately he has been rude, she is beginning to believe he dislikes her but they have been friends for over ten years now. She just brushes it off. He is thinking why am I doing this to her?! She obviously is beginning to think that I hate her. They continue to brainstorm ideas of what would power this weapon eventually "General I believe I may have something that will power the weapon! The sun! We drain the sun of each system we plan to destroy and then the resistance and the republic will fear us and surrender in fear!" She says excitedly. He responds "Colonel I believe that you are onto something this is a reasonable choice t power this weapon!" "General I will inform the supreme leader of our choice tomorrow during alpha shift after I get some rest! Goodnight sir." She says dejectedly. "Goodnight Colonel." So she returns to her quarters and removes her uniform. After she is showered wnd dressed she lays in her bed thinking about why he could be so rude to her for? (Reader pov)  
Why is Armitage so mean to me right now? Does he hate me? He never had seemed like he did. I really love him but I'm to afraid to tell him. I should talk to phasma! (Regular pov)  
After she contacts Phasma from her comlink to come to her rooms so they can talk. Phasma arrives and lets herself in. "Phasma can I ask you something?" "Yes (y/n you can. What's wrong you seem upset about something?" "Well you know how I am in love with Armitage?" She nods. "Well lately he had been very rude. I'm beginning to think he hates me! But I have done nothing to hurt him. It makes me wanna cry so badly when I think about how I love him and how he possibly hates me!" (Y/n) begins to cry and Phasma grabs her in a hug and soothes her crying. "(Y/n) honey go clean your face and calm down in the fresher while I make a call okay sweetheart?" (Y/n) nods and goes to the fresher to fix herself. Phasma grabs her com and heads into (Y/n)'s kitchen and calls Hux's comlink. He answers "what Phasma I'm about to go to sleep!" "Hux! What did you do to(y/n)?!! She just finished crying because she thinks you hate her because of how rude you are and how cruel you are as well and don't think that I haven't noticed the way you have been acting!" "What she was crying over me?! Oh stars what have I done!" He says softly. "Yes she was! I thought you lover her Armitage?!!" "Phasma I do lover her! I'm just afraid to tell her. I'm afraid she will not want me." "Well you need to tell her cause you're hurting her badly more than your doing any good." (Y/n) exits the fresher as he says he loves her and overheard it. And begins to cry again but not out of sadness but out of happiness! "Phasma I'm calmer now so lets order food!" "Armitage I have to go she is done! Make sure you tell her tomorrow! Or I will hurt you badly for hurting her!" She whispers. They hang up and Phasma joins (y/n) in her room again. "Phasma I heard what Armie said about me. That he loves me." She says sadly. "You did?! You're not supposed to know! But I'm glad you know now. Thats why he has been so different towards you hun." "Should I confront him?" "Yes you should. I'm going to leave you to it I'll see you tomorrow (y/n! Bye!" "By Phasma! Thank you!" Once she leaves (y/n) puts on more decent clothes and heads to the general's quarters. She knocks twice when she gets there and he answers the door he lets her in and closes the door and they sit on his bed.."Yes (y/n) what is it?" "Armie I heard what you told Phasma about me. I love you too! But why have you been acting rude and cruel to me?!! I cry myself to sleep every night because I am under the pretense that you hate me!" He looks shocked and hurt when she says this to him. "(Y/n) I do love you! I'm truly sorry for doing that to you! I can't believe that I made you cry when only I was trying to protect you from me and how mean I am already. I did it because I was afraid you would reject me." He says sadly. When he looks up at her she sees tears in his eyes. She sees that and begins to tear up herself. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that! Can you ever forgive me my love?! I never ever meant to hurt you! Please believe me!" He says brokenly. She begins to cry and they hug each other tightly while crying. Once they calm down she says "Yes Armie I can forgive you if you promise not to hurt me again. I believe you never meant it but I know that now but before I didn't and that's why I was distant towards you for a while." "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now" he says. "Oh Armie I do still love you! Don't ever think this would change my feelings about you! I do still want to be friends with you but it's your choice." "Yes (y/n) I do want to be friends with you! But I want to ask you something?" "What is it Armie? "Would you be my girlfriend?" "Yes Armitage I would love too!" They hug and look into each other's eyes and he asks "May I kiss you?" "Yes Armie you may!" They kiss passionately and when they finished they would still have that pain for awhile he would be afraid to hurt her again and she would always be afraid she was resented by him. They eventually fixed their issues after four months of dating and by then they shared quarters. He would propose after the destruction of the Hosnian system (three years later) at a party celebrating the accomplishment and she said yes and they got married one year later. 

To be continued!!


	2. The wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their getting married! Lets find out how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @Rex_Magnus for editing my work. I really appreciate it!

(Y/n) (L/n) and Armitage Hux are getting married on his home planet Arkanis.

It’s a normal sized ceremony. All their friends and family attend.

Her father, (y/f/n) (l/n), walks her down the aisle in her beautiful white long sleeved mermaid dress with a white long cape attached to it. Hux wearing his ceremonial uniform and greatcoat with his parade hat.

As she walks down the aisle, Hux hears her heels and turns around nervously. Once he sees her, he knew she was the one he has always been looking for. She looks absolutely stunning in her beautiful white dress with her hair in curls and put up so delicately.

When (y/n) sees Armitage, she was absolutely amazed of how handsome he looks in his ceremonial uniform.

Hux thinks: she is the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And she thought the same of him.

They were perfect for each other, how they approached things and always ready to get things done, was the same as well.

Once she reaches him, he thanks her father, who kisses her cheek, and she did the same back.

He whispers to her, “You look absolutely stunning my love!”

She blushes after he said this.

The priest began, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of General (y/n) (l/n) (you’re now a general, since the supreme leader promoted you) and General Armitage Hux of the First Order.” The priest continued, “Do you (y/n) (l/n), take Armitage Hux to be you lawfully wedded husband?”

She responds, “I do!”

“(Y/n) (L/n), do you promise to love and cherish Armitage Hux through better or for worse, richer or poorer, till death do you part?”

She begins to cry happily and everyone awww’s and coo’s and Hux also begins to get teary eyed. “I do promise,” she says and proceeds to put his ring on his finger.

“Do you, Armitage Hux, take (Y/n) (L/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes, sir, I do!”

“Armitage Hux, do you promise to love and cherish (Y/n) (L/n) through better or worse, richer or poorer, till death do you part?”

“I do,” Hux says, then puts her ring on her finger.

”I believe you two have written vows for each other...”

Hux answers, “Yes, we do, and I believe I will go first: (y/n), with my free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become with this ring. Take it and my promise of faith, patience, and love for the rest of my life.”

(Y/n) cries even harder and the gets out her paper to read her vows. “Today, Armitage, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but also your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. I love you, Armitage, for all that you are and all that you will become.”

Hux begins to cry.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

They kiss passionately and full of love! They all head to the hall for the reception to celebrate this beautiful union of Armitage Hux and (Y/n) (L/n).

After everyone eats it’s time to dance!

“Now, would Mr ‘n’ Mrs. Armitage Hux take their first dance as husband and wife!!”

Hux grabs (Y/n)’s hand and guides her to the dance floor where their song, “I’m so into you!” begins.

They dance beautifully to every note and glide, as if it’s just them, and no one else. He kisses her as the ending comes and they eventually finish the dance. They hug and kiss as they realise: they're now married! And are so happy to be!

Once all the festivities are over, they take his personal shuttle to Naboo and that’s where they will be for two weeks on their honeymoon. Then, they will go back and have a happy surprise in store. 

  
To be continued!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I will be writing more like this.


End file.
